The present invention relates generally to devices for organizing articles of clothing. More particularly, the present invention is an apparatus for organizing belts.
A common clothing accessory is the belt. Most people have more than one belt and many people have numerous belts that differ in size, color, and style. Conveniently storing a significant number of belts can be problematic. Prior art belt holders typically include one or more hooks designed to receive belt buckles thereover, thereby vertically supporting the belts by their buckles. Each hook is typically designed to support several belts such that the xe2x80x9cfrontxe2x80x9d belt obscures direct viewing of and access to the xe2x80x9cbackxe2x80x9d belts. This is inconvenient inasmuch as it becomes necessary to push aside the front belts to view the back belts, which frequently results in one or more belts becoming dislodged from the hook and falling to the floor. Further, if a plurality of belts are hung from a single hook, the to user must remove all of the belts in front of the desired belt in order to gain access to the desired belt. This process is inconvenient and time-consuming since all undesired belts must not only be removed from the hook, but replaced on the hook after the desired belt has been removed.
Accordingly, what is needed is an apparatus that overcomes these problems by providing a belt hanger capable of displaying a plurality of belts for simultaneous viewing wherein each belt is directly accessible.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a belt hanger designed to hold a plurality of belts that allows the user to conveniently select and remove the desired belt from the belt hanger.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a belt hanger designed to display a plurality of belts for simultaneous viewing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a belt hanger designed to hold a plurality of belts wherein each belt is directly accessible.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a belt hanger cable of substantially two-dimensional storage.
These and other objects of the invention are accomplished with a belt hanger preferably comprising a closed ring member having a plurality of clips attached at intervals along the ring member. Each clip is preferably operable to releasably attach one belt. The clips are maintained at spaced intervals such that the belts are not fully overlapped. The belt hanger further comprises a hook member rotatably mounted along the outer periphery of the ring member for engaging a horizontal closet support rod such that the ring member is supported thereby. The rotatable mounting allows the ring member to rotate relative to the stationary hook member secured to the horizontal support rod. Accordingly, the ring member can be stored in a substantially flattened state until a belt is needed, at which time the ring member can be rotated to allow the user to simultaneously view all the belts hanging on the belt rack and conveniently remove only the desired belt.